Mist and Hallucination
by Q is my name
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang memang menyakitkan. Apalagi kalau kita tidak menghapus bayangannya dari pikiran kita. Bisakah sebuah hati yang remuk kembali pulih? Akankah yang hilang itu kembali? Dan mungkinkah kenangan manis itu tidak akan tercemar? RnR :D


**Mist and Hallucination**

Mist and Hallucination © RollingKetut

Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler © Yana Toboso

Warning: Romansa yang kental.

.

.

.

_Chapter 1: Sweet Dream and Nightmare_

Anak laki-laki itu kini sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi. Senyumnya tetap memikat dan tidak berubah. Hanya saja, dirinya yang sekarang lebih ramah. Gadis itu senang bertemu dengan pria yang selama ini dirindukannya. Ia berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya isak tangis bahagia yang terdengar. Menyadari pelukannya dibalas, wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu. Gadis itu bertekad dalam hati untuk tidak akan melepaskan pria ini. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ciel, a-aku.. Aku merindukanmu! Jangan pergi lagi! Jangan. Tinggallah di sini."

Namun sosoknya perlahan hilang bagai kabut. Isak tangisnya sekarang terdengar sedih dan semakin lama, semakin mengencang. Juga semakin menyayat hati. Kesedihan mulai menenggelamkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"CIEL!"

Nafasnya terengah-engah mengingat mimpi semalam. Dilihatnya foto tunangannya itu di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Diangkatnya foto itu dan dikecupnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ciel."

Tetesan air matanya jatuh ke atas foto itu. Jari telunjuk gadis berambut pirang itu mengusapnya dan menghilangkan air matanya. Foto itu dia taruh kembali di tempat semula. Lalu, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan berkaca. Melihat pantulan wajahnya yang lusuh dan matanya yang sembab karena menangis. Dicuci mukanya agar segar kembali. Sementara keran sudah diputarnya dan air mengalir memenuhi bathtub, kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dilepas satu persatu.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Elizabeth."

"Pagi, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth, gadis dengan rambut pirang itu duduk untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa, Elizabeth? Kenapa wajahmu lesu sekali?" tanya ayahnya khawatir. Terlihat jelas dari wajah dan bahasa tubuh putrinya yang hanya melihat sarapannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Tidak apa kok," jawab Elizabeth singkat tanpa nada cerianya.

"Jangan lupa, hari ini kamu ada latihan Elizabeth," ucap ibunya dengan nada tegas.

"Ya. Aku be-"

"Elizabeth, makananmu dibekal saja. Nanti kalau kau lapar jangan lupa dimakan ya," ingat ayahnya sambil tersenyum. Elizabeth hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

.

.

.

Sekolah terelit di London adalah tempat Elizabeth menimba ilmu. Dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap ala sekolah bangsawan, Elizabeth memasuki kelasnya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. Dia langsung menaruh tasnya dan duduk diam membaca buku pelajaran yang akan diajarkan pada jam pelajaran pertama.

"Hei! Pagi, Lizzie!" seru teman sebangkunya.

"Pagi!" jawab Elizabeth dengan senyum manisnya yang dibuat-buat. Dan bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Semenjak Ciel menghilang, Elizabeth menjadi lebih pendiam dan tenang maka dari itu ayahnya khawatir akan perubahan putri kesayangannya, namun reaksi yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat terjadi pada ibunya. Ibunya menerka bahwa Elizabeth berubah seperti itu karena dia sudah mulai dewasa dan menerima realita kehidupan yang tak selamanyna penuh dengan bunga, pelangi, kue-kue dan hal-hal manis yang lainnya. Ayahnya menyarankan untuk memasukkan Elizabeth ke dalam sekolah swasta terbaik untuk memperoleh lebih banyak teman dan berharap putrinya dapat bersenang-senang dan melupakan Ciel.

Ketika bel kembali berbunyi pertanda pulang, Elizabeth segera membereskan barang-barangnya untuk segera menuju asrama karena ini hari Senin yang berarti dia akan menginap hingga hari Kamis malam sedangkan untuk akhir pekan sekolah berasrama itu mempunyai sistem untuk memulangkan siswa-siswinya agar dapat melepas rindu dengan keluarga. Asrama mewah sekolah itu terletak persis di sebelah bangunan sekolah. Ketika Elizabeth sudah menaruh semua barang dalam kamarnya yang ditempati berdua dengan satu siswi lain, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Elizabeth terbangun ketika mencium wangi rerumputan basah dan merasakan bajunya sedikit lembab akibat embun yang menetes ke seragam sekolahnya. Dan benar saja, di sekelilingnya terdapat padang rumput yang luas hingga jika ia melihat sekitar yang dilihat hanyalah rumput, rumput dan rumput. Ketika matanya melihat hamparan bunga cantik yang menyelip di tengah hamparan rumput itu, dia langsung berlari kecil ke arah kumpulan bunga-bunga itu.

"Cantik sekali,"pikirnya dalam hati ketika melihat bunga-bunga tersebut dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Elizabeth berjalam lagi untuk melihat pohon besar yang ada jauh di depannya.

"Elizabeth."

Mendengar suara itu jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Elizabeth, kemarilah."

Deg. Suara familiar itu kembali mengingatkannya pada lelaki yang selalu dicintainya selama ini. Bayangan yang tersembunyi dibalik pohon itu perlahan menampakkan wujudnya. Lelaki itu berdiri di sebelah pohon dengan dedaunannya yang lebat. Senyumnya yang sejak dahulu selalu memikat hatinya tidak berubah.

"Elizabeth... Elizabeth," panggilnya berkali-kali.

"Aku di sini, Ciel!"ucapnya girang sambil berlari mendekati Ciel. Namun tak ada reaksi yang didapatnya. Ciel hanya memandang lurus ke depan sambil terus menyebut namanya.

"Ciel?"panggil Elizabeth sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ciel, tapi tak ada perubahan. Pandangannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Lama-kelamaan, panggilan itu tidak terasa ramah. Hanya panggilan tak berarti yang terus-menerus diucapkan dengan nada yang datar.

.

.

.

"Lizzie!"

Merasakan bahunya diguncang, Elizabeth bangun dengan ogah-ogahan. Matanya yang baru terbuka setengah terpaksa terbelalak mendengar suara kencang di sebelah telinganya.

"LIZZIE! HOI! BANGUN!"

Elizabeth menutup telinganya dan menghadang suara berfrekuensi tinggi itu memecahkan gendang telinganya. Matanya menatap tak senang ke arah anak perempuan di depannya.

"Apa?"tanya Elizabeth dengan jutek. Sementara yang mendapat jawaban, bertolak pinggang sambil tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipi Elizabeth.

"Kau mau melewatkan makan malam dengan tubuh kurusmu itu?"ucapnya sambil diiringi tawa kecil yang belum berakhir. Mata Elizabeth sekali lagi terbelalak dan langsung menoleh ke arah jam. Mulutnya menganga, sedangkan ekspresi mukanya seolah mengatakan memangnya-aku-tidur-selama-itu.

"Harusnya kau liat mukamu, Lizzie. Mulutmu kurang nganga,"celoteh perempuan dengan rambut coklat sebahu itu. Tangannya mengapit lengan Elizabeth dan menariknya keluar kamar.

"Ayo! Yang lain sudah menunggu!"serunya dengan senyum lebar. Elizabeth mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan anak perempuan itu mengantarnya ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, yakin akan ini?"tanya sang pelayan. Tuannya berbalik dan menatap sang pelayan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau meragukanku?"ucapnya kesal sambil masih melemparkan pandangan yang sama kepada sang pelayan. Sang pelayan terkekeh dan menunduk, memberi hormat kepada tuannya.

"Tidak sedikit pun aku ragu akan ini, Tuan Muda. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Tuan Muda jangan sampai ragu akan rencana Tuan Muda sendiri,"ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Tugasmu hanya menuruti perintahku!"tegas Tuannya dengan suara lantang penuh keyakinan. Sang pelayan membungkuk sekali lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Baik, Tuan Muda,"jawabnya dengan suara berat dan rendah miliknya.

.

.

.

Elizabeth yang sudah duduk manis hanya melihat dan memainkan makanannya tanpa niat untuk memasukkan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sendoknya terus berputar ke arah yang sama. Merasakan pundaknya diberi tepukan bersahabat, Elizabeth menengok ke belakang dan mendapati anak perempuan berambut coklat itu di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau mau sih, Rachel?"tanya Elizabeth sambil cemberut karena terus dijahili gadis yang satu ini. Sedangkan Rachel hanya terkekeh-kekeh. Raquel mengambil secara diam-diam sendok yang ditaruh Elizabeth dan menyendok sup itu.

"Elizabeth!"

"Ap-"

Tiba-tiba saja mulut Elizabeth dimasuki sendok berisi sup panas. Rachel tidak tahu bahwa sup tersebut masih panas, sementara dengan terpaksa Elizabeth menelan sup tersebut. Akan sangat tidak lucu dan tidak anggun untuk memuntahkan sup itu depan orang banyak.

"Kauhh mauhh menyiksakuhh apahh?! Inihh panashh sekalihh!"pekik Elizabeth sambil memukul lengan Rachel sedangkan yang dipukul tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat temannya yang sibuk mencari air. Rachel yang menemukan segelas air memberikannya kepada Elizabeth dan mulut berapi Elizabeth dapat dipadamkan seketika itu juga.

"Nah, gitu dong daritadi... Eh... Tunggu dulu... Ini air siapa?"tanya Elizabeth dengan waswas dan berharap semoga Rachel tidak mengerjainya lagi.

"Itu? Aku nemu tadi."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat pernyataan Rachel, Elizabeth lari ke toilet dan berusaha sekuat tenaga memuntahkan air yang tak jelas asal usulnya itu. Dan akhirnya Elizabeth keluar dari toilet dengan muka suram.

"He? Kenapa kau?"tanya Rachel tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Elizabeth yang sudah kesal menjitak kepala Rachel sedangkan yang dijitak mengaduh kesakitan.

"Itu aku ambil dari dapur kok airnya! Air bersih! Aku sendiri yang nuang!"kata Rachel sambil menghindari jitakan kedua dari Elizabeth. Rachel kemudian berlari kabur dari Elizabeth. Elizabeth lalu mengejarnya dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran mendadak antara keduanya di asrama tersebut.

.

.

.

Jam makan malam sudah selesai dan para siswi-siswi disuruh untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kedua sahabat yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara kejar-kejarannya duduk berdampingan di atas hamparan rumput di belakang asrama. Keduanya menatap langit biru tua yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan. Salah satu dari mereka terduduk dengan beberapa benjolan di sana-sini hasil jitakkan yang satunya.

"Cantiknya..."

Elizabeth memandang bintang tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Rachel mengangguk tanda setuju. Keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan, lalu saling memandang dan kemudian tertawa kecil. Bahagia rasanya jika punya teman yang bisa selalu ada di sisi kita. Namun, sosok lelaki itu kembali terbayang tanpa permisi di pikiran Elizabeth.

Ingatannya kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu ketika Ciel menghilang untuk selama-lamanya. Entah disebabkan oleh apa. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana tuan dan butler itu menghilang. Elizabeth memeluk kedua lututnya lebih erat ketika dirasakannya angin malam yang berhembus. Rachel menyodorkan jaketnya kepada Elizabeth. Daripada nanti sakit, Elizabeth akhirnya memakai jaket itu.

"Lizzie.. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan dia ya?"tanya Rachel hati-hati saat menyadari beberapa tetes air mata Elizabeth yang mengalir. Elizabeth mengusap air matanya. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Saat Rachel kembali melihat wajah sedih Elizabeth yang kedua kalinya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rachel memeluk Elizabeth dan membuat yang dipeluk kaget. Elizabeth kemudian membalas pelukan Rachel dan menumpahkan kesedihannya di pundak sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Elizabeth dan Rachel kembali ke kamar mereka untuk tidur. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau and ogah tertangkap basah oleh pemilik asrama dan mendapat diskors hanya gara-gara mereka mencari udara segar di atas jam tidurnya asrama. Sesampainya di kamar, Rachel menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menguap lebar dengan cuek bebek.

"Rachel, sikat gigi!"

"Iya, iya, ini mau kok."

Dan mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan beberapa ritual lagi sebelum keduanya tidur. Rachel mengganti bajunya dengan piyama panjang sedangkan Elizabeth menggunakan daster berenda. Baru saja beberapa menit keduanya berbaring, Rachel kembali berkicau. Kedua sahabat itu berbincang dengan asik namun juga berbisik agar tidak didatangi sang pemilik asrama. Setelah puas mengecoh, keduanya mulai merasakan mata masing-masing berat.

"Eh, Liz."

"Apa?"

"Mimpi indah ya. Hehe."

"Selalu kok... tapi juga selalu berakhir menyeramkan,"ucap Elizabeth dengan suara yang mengecil pada kata terakhir. Elizabeth memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengusir bayangan menyeramkan yang kembali menghantuinya. Bayangan ketika lelaki itu datang dan kembali menghilang. Mimpi yang terus berulang berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba, Elizabeth merasakan ranjangnya berguncang dan selimutnya diselundupi makhluk lain. Pinggangnya digerayangi jari-jari yang menari pelan di atas kulitnya.

"Hei! Geli, Rachel!"

"Makanya jangan mikir sampai itu dahi berkerut."

Rachel mengacak rambut pirangnya yang digerai sambil terkekeh. Namun, yang menjadi korban hanya diam membeku. Tidak memberi reaksi maupun respon atau bahkan omelannya yang biasa ia lontarkan.

"Liz? Lizzie?"

Elizabeth memeluk Rachel erat. Terlalu kencang malah. Rachel membalas pelukannya dan menepuk pelan kepala Elizabeth. Tak lama kemudian, pelukan Elizabeth melonggar. Ketika Rachel membuka mulutnya dan ingin mengajak Elizabeth bermain, terdengar dengkuran halus dari orang yg sedang dipeluknya. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah Rachel ketika ia melirik wajah damai Elizabeth yang sedang tertidur.

"Mimpi indah ya, Liz."

.

.

.

To Be Continue..


End file.
